My Story, My life
by One Eyed Raven
Summary: A young girl from our world is chosen to go to the realm of Harry Potter to set things right. Gifted with powers that the wizarding world has never seen, she will take the world by storm. I own only what you can't reconise. OC/Sirius B
1. Chapter 1

**Warning, swearing and gore in this story, may contain sexual situations. Some parts may make people cry, and laugh, so plug in seatbelt (: Warning Number 2, i beat around the bush a lot, LOL.**

My name is Alanis Louise, and I'm 32. My story started when i was twelve. I was a normally girl, most of the time, who achieved average grades.

I had a few friends, but was a loner most of the time. My family wasn't good tho, i hate my Mother. My father was a boat builder & i had 3 sisters and 3 brothers.

See, pretty normal. Oh anther thing, i was...am...a harry potter fanatic, i had read the books 7 times each, and knew the movie back to front. Of cause i also had a crush on Sirius black (Hot).

I never saw it coming. That night that changed my life.

"Night Alanis." dad said, giving me his customary hug goodnight.

"Goodnight." I grumbled as walked up to my favourite brother Tran. I pulled him up and gave him a quick hug before stepping back, barely missing a fist swinging towards me. "Stupid bitch." He grumbled affection just noticeable.

I walked into my room and did my regular night routine, closing windows, plugging in stereo, etc. With 'Welcome to the club now' by Manian playing in my head, i fell to sleep. I never usually dream, or remember them if i do, but this on i new i was going to remember forever.

I was standing on blackness and was surrounding by green mist. I could feel my heart beating with fear and anticipation, for what i don't know.

Out of the green mist stepped out a woman around 18 and a man about 20 that made my breath stop. The girl had blonde hair and wore a red sweatshirt and black jean. The man was brown headed and wore a white button up and cargo pants. But that wasn't what shocked me. It might have been because of the fact they had tattoos all over the body, and the tiny issue of their black wings that towered over them. You may pick.

Amusement flashed through the man's face and the woman burst into laughter from the expression of disbelieve adopted my face. I was sure my jaw was in china by now. I slammed my jaw shut and pinched my arm. Feeling the familiar bang of pain, i relaxed and smiled at the laughing girl and the annoyed man, if his eye's glaring daggers at his...sister? Was anything to go by? Now, for some people realising you wasn't dreaming would terrifying, but i was relieved. I could handle myself in weird situations, i could handle things here... I hoped.

"Um...Hi." I said, and jerked my hand into what could be read as a wave, or a shooing motion. Blondie shut up and smiled at me, her teeth gleaming in the green fog.

"Who are you?" I asked with more confidence than before. Blondie just kept smiling. The man looked at her and groaned.

"Diana, stop scaring the youngster." He said in a smooth, velvety voice.

Anger gleamed in my face, i wasn't a little girl. And who were they to come bursting into my...dreams? Whatever this was, and just stare and me and grin.

"Hey, doppy and papa smirf, mind telling me what's going on." I asked/demanded, my voice suddenly clouded with accent. Don't ask me why, because i don't know, it just happens when i angry, annoyed, blab blab blab. You get the picture.

The boy looked up and stared at me and said with a serious face. "You watch the smirfs?"

I don't know if she was expecting me to laugh or go mental. But i know they both weren't expecting me to sit and calmly ask for a cup of hot chocolate, hey if i was going to be stuck here, i at least wanted to be confortable.

"We haven't introduced ourselves haven't we? Well, I'm drake and this is my sister Luan." Drake said as he and luan sat crossed legged like me.

"I would introduce myself, but gathering from your lack of surprise you were expecting me. Can tell me why?"

At this Luan burst out laughing again. My shock must have shown on my face, for she stopped and looked at me funny. Self-consciously, i tucked my short, short, brown and blond streaked hair behind my ear, it swung out again.

"You are weird, most people would have freaked and demanded that we tell them what and who we are." Drake said in response to his sister's stare. I snorted. "Well if i was that type of person, you wouldn't have come to see me."

"True. Know, know to business." "Wait," I cut him off, "Where's my hot chocolate." I asked and put on a kicked puppy look.

Luan giggled and waved a tattooed hand and a cup of hot chocolate with wiped cream on top appeared in front of me.

Another reason i was crazy...I just took it and drank it. Not even a second thought on how and where it came from.

"Well, know that's settled. We have a mission for you," I snorted into my drink. "Could have guessed that." I countered.

"This mission will take a couple of years, it's a dangerous mission. But if you do take it then we will gift you with powers that not many have."

"I'm listening." I looked up and saw luan conjuring a few red butterflies.

"The mission is for you to go to the realm of harry potter and..." The rest of his words were drowned by me spitting out a mouthful of chocolate.

I stood up and stared down at drake, not an easy feat. "You want me to go to the harry potter realm and do what?" I asked in a monotone voice.

**(Should i do a cliffy...? Nah, I'm not that mean)**

He stared back at me and stared me straight in the eyes, Blue met Green.

"We need you to go there and stop voldemort from ever returning, as well as make sure potter doesn't go to the dursleys."

I stared at him, my face giving away nothing.

"How long do i have to decide?"

"Now."

I sat down and picked up my still warm chocolate. If i left, i would leave behind my family, my friends. But if i didn't leave, i know what the future will be like for the harry potter realm. My pros and cons were evened out.

"If i can send a letter to my family and take three pieces of jewel with me, i will go." I announced, Luan bounced on the floor and smiled comfortingly at me while drake gave me a look that said he was proud.

"We will call you back in an hour." He said.

I shot up in my bed, heart racing. I looked around and let a tear fall down my cheek at the fact this was my last time i will see this room.

Swinging my feet onto the floor, i stood up. There was my painting set, how many times did i just stand there with a paintbrush in my hand, longing to finish a masterpiece but unable to complete it. And there was my computer, still filled with stories i had never shown.

I picked up my jewel box and opened it; it was filled with beaded earing and bangles, results of boredom and restlessness.

I carefully picked up the one necklace and did it up around my neck. It was a silver chain with a Silver heart-shaped disk with the words

'To one of my special girls, love forever Daddy' on it. He had brought me it when he couldn't make it to my 12th birthday.

I picked up a bangle that had a picture of a dragon and a phoenix on it; it was just a cheap metal thing. But it was one of my most treasured possessions as the fact my friend had given it to me when i was in tears about my mother's drug use.

I walked up to my dresser table and picked up my zebra pen and wrote. Folding the letter, i walked into the hall and into my brother's room, my only sibling living with me at the moment. I saw him asleep and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, being 5 months apart made us closer. I remembered all the times we had fought over stupid things like the computer and balls. How we used to sit up and stare at pictures of his mother, we were. Are... Half brother and sister. I was going to miss him.

I walked out the room to my dad's and opened the door, he was asleep. I crawled onto the bed and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him, thankful that it took an elephant to wake him. I could feel my tears soaking his shirt. I didn't want to move but i did.

Walking into the lounge room i looked at our blue corner couch and the widescreen TV. In the glass cabinet was a small white gold ring with 3 real rubies in it. I took it and held it gingerly in my hands. It used to be my nans; it was in the Louise family for years. Nan used to say it was a gift from the king of England for helping in battle.

I placed it on my right hand on my middle finger. In the dining room i placed the letter on the table wiped away the tears. I knew that it was going to be hard and i was going charge in guns blazing, not as a crying baby that cried for her daddy. I felt my world spin, and i was gone.

Tran walked into the kitchen and was surprised when he didn't see Alanis; she was usually up first reading a book. He walked into the dining room and a letter caught his eye. It was blank.

Tran unfolded the letter and read, tears came to his eyes as he finished. Dropping the letter, he ran towards his little sister's room and peered in, the bed was empty. He knew that if he had touched it, it would be long deserted of the human warmth.

He broke down sobbing. He felt rather then heard his dad walk up beside him, the only thing he could do was point him into the kitchen.

His father walked into the kitchen and picked up the abandoned letter.

_**'Dear Family'**_

_**'By the time you read this, i will be long gone. **_

_**I did not leave because i wanted to, but there was something i HAD to do.**_

_**Please don't hate me for leaving, and please don't blame yourself dad.**_

_**I know that this was unexpected, for we had just entered a rare time of peace. **_

_**But I'm sure you'd already know those don't last.**_

_**I don't know when, or if i will be back. Please don't search for me.**_

_**For you won't find me. I took nans ring as a reminder of what is waiting for me back home.**_

_**So that when I'm lost, i will have something to help me.**_

_**I also took the necklace that dad gave me, to never let me forget your faces.**_

_**The bangle i took of dragons and phoenixes will tell me that no matter what,**_

_**I have to be brave and make choices that i will never want to.**_

_**Please... Understand that i have to do this, and that i can't tell what 'this' is.**_

_**Please know that i love you all.**_

_**I hope you will find it in your hearts to forgive me.**_

_**This is goodbye for a long time, and it hurts me dearly. **_

_**Love forever Alanis **_

_**P.S. Tran, i am sorry to leave you to face high school without me.'**_

The big muscled man crumbled and held the letter like a lifeline. One thought raged through his mind.

'My daughter is gone.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning, swearing and gore in this story, may contain sexual situations. Some parts may make people cry, and laugh, so plug in seatbelt (: Warning Number 2, i beat around the bush a lot, LOL.**

I landed hard on the blackness and fell onto my knees. I got back up and looked at luan and drake and was shocked to see luan crying softly and drake looking at me with pity.

"What you looking at?" I asked/demanded. They continued to look at me with that dam pity in their eyes. What right did they have to look at me like that, like they weren't the once who caused me and my family anguish. I sighed, i chose this and i was NOT going in there acting like someone killed my dog.

"So what happens now?" I asked drake, my eye's blazing with determination and anticipation that i knew made my green eye's look like fire and ice. "We gift you your powers and the necessary equipment that will help you." He said, his face transformed into a copy of mine, but with the wings and tattoos to boost. I knew that if someone was to fight these two fallen angels, or whatever they are, they would lose majestically.

"What kind of powers?" i asked wearily.

"The normal kind, magic of the wand and windless. Goblin magic and elemental. Parseltounge and beast speech. Magic of the wards. Oh, and also metamorphmagus magic. The usual." Drake said casually, luan nodding her head like a lunatic. She turned to drake and the pair seemed to be having a conversation in their mind, drake nodding every now and then, agreeing to whatever they were on about.

I stepped forward and nearly toppled over a bag seemingly appearing out of

Nowhere. I fell backwards as the pair of winged people turned to look at me; i landed on my but with an oaf. They blinked at the same time...and burst out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with them, soon we were a laughing heap, and we must've been quite a group. A human, soon to be super witch, a mute girl wings and tattoos and a man with wings and tattoos.

After about 4min of laughing, i got off the floor and accidently kicked the appearing bag, making drake look at it with surprise and turn to luan, who shrugged innocently. Ahh, the case of the mysterious appearing bag is solved.

"Ok, down to business," I gulped at drakes words. "In this bag is the harry potter books and a book that is millions of years old. We have apparently," He glared at luan who smiled and waved. "Decided to give you. In this book it writes what happens when and where. For example, if you wanted to know what was happening to Dumbledore, you just say Dumbledore and it appears."

I tried to open the bag but dropped it when an electric shock went through my arm. I turned and glared at the snickering pair.

"Anyone going to help me with this electrical bag." I demanded.

Luan smiled and walked up and grabbed my hand, i let her but still squirmed when she too out a jewel covered dagger. She dug it into my middle finger, ignoring my wince, and allowed the drops to fall onto the bag.

It glowed gold then stopped. She dropped my hand and i was surprised to see the wound healed.

I muttered a thankyou shyly, her close presence to powerful and pure for me. She smiled and stepped back, now i know why she didn't come close to me.

I picked up the bag and opened it carefully, but no sap came. Inside the bag were seven books that i was fully familiar with, i don't think you need me to tell you what they are.

Beside them was a large book that was covered in leather and tiny emeralds sawn in. I gingerly picked it up and felt the gentle hum of power. I felt the magic wash over me in a searching glance, then, satisfied, it settled into a comforting embrace of magic.

I gazed at the book in awe. I felt the stares piece through me and i turned to see a curios and surprised expression on drakes face. And a smug expression on luan face.

Handling the book like a mother might her baby; i placed it into the bag. "So what know, how do i get the magic?"

"It will hurt." Drake said. I wasn't surprised, having magic forced into my soul was definitely going to hurt.

Luan waved a tattooed hand and a bed appeared, forcing the green mist to fall back. I walked over and lay down.

To stop myself from feeling most of the pain, i let myself fall into my forest. You see, when i was younger, i wanted a place of my own and created a canvas into my mind. I 'painted' myself a forest with a stream running under a large oak tree. After a while i started to fill the stream with fish, but they came out different colours. Soon i discovered i could hold memories in them, i colour coded them i cause. Yellow for happy memories, red angry, you get the picture.

After a while is started to feel slightly uncomfortable. Suddenly, golden streams seemed to form in my forest, looking for an escape. Thinking quickly, i took hold of the golden streams and started to form them into a rose bush. The bush grew and grew and it stated to stretch out across the tree, more like a rose vine then a bush. Finally it stopped. Golden roses were everywhere. My forest felt complete.

I walked towards my stream and saw a golden fish swimming around, lost. I picked it up and took it to where the rest were. It swam towards the others. I felt peaceful and lay down to watch the roses. Till a voice pieced the peace.

"Alanis, wakeup." I sat up and saw drake and luan back away so they didn't get head-butted, luan walked farther.

"When did you learn occomlicy (Someone please tell me how to spell it, my sisters borrowing my harry potter books)?" Drake asked in surprise. I hardly heard him, i was too busy looking at the fact that i had shrunk!

I stood up and looked at myself, from what i could tell i hadn't shrunk, i just had reverted back to my eleven year old self. I looked at drake, my eye's glaring daggers. He winced and luan laughed. "Why didn't you tell me," My voice was cold and ice. "That i would have to be returned to my eleven year old state?" I finished. He didn't answer and luan's laughter grew louder.

I sighed, my forest, my forest, my forest. I chanted in my head. I opened my eyes. 'It's permanent, isn't it?" I knew the answer.

"Only till potter is old enough for school." He said, that gave me little comfort. He opened his mouth to ask again, but decided against it. Smart choice.

"We only have one last thing to do." Drake stated. Suddenly, a red phoenix appeared in a burst of flame.

My mouth went dry; it was the most beautiful creature i had ever seen. Drake wrapped his wings that i had all but forgotten around him, hiding him from view.

"What the hell." I said. Luan walked over to me and i was once again shown the extent of true power and innocence. She took my shirt and lifted it off, i didn't, couldn't reject. **(This is not a sex scene you idiots!) **

The phoenix flew straight at me and then through me, warmth spread throughout my body... No, not through me, on me. A tattoo of the phoenix was on my chest, the head on my shoulder, wings on either side of me, tail going down to my right thigh. All in all, it was beautiful, the warmth started to fade, but remained were the phoenix actually was.

Luan handed me back my shirt and backed away. A soon as i was fully clothed, drake, unwrapped his wings from his body.

"Now, we're done." He said.

"We are sending you to 3hours before the attack at godrics hollow. You in the graveyard next to the house (sorry that it's not where it originally is) and your bag will have 10.000 dollars muggle money and magic in it. But when you go to Gringotts, you will be directed to your vault."

He stopped talking. I didn't want to leave here, where i know that there's a chance i can go home. But i know i had to go.

"Goodbye." I whispered to the pair if fallen angels. With my bag on my hip, luan waved her hand and i was falling...


	3. Chapter 3

Last time: "We are sending you to 3 hours before the attack at godrics hollow. You in the graveyard next to the house (sorry that it's not where it originally is) and your bag will have 10.000 dollars muggle money and magic in it. But when you go to Gringotts, you will be directed to your vault." He stopped talking. I didn't want to leave here, where i know that there's a chance i can go home. But i know i had to go. "Goodbye." I whispered to the pair if fallen angels. With my bag on my hip, luan waved her hand and i was falling...

I was falling; i could literally feel the wind rushing through my short hair. I opened my eyes and looked around; i could see strings of colours floating around me, an each crisscrossing each other. I reached out my arm and watched as the strings floated just out of my reach, kind of like a game of demented tag...

After what seemed like hours of falling in peace, i hit the ground hard, banging my head and knew no more.

My brain was banging against my skull painfully. Groaning, i twisted and got a face-full of dirt. I sat up quickly and looked around; i was next to a century old gravestone. I quickly spotted my brown bag and snatched it up. I stumbled to my feet and took a proper look around. The sun was hidden behind some clouds, giving the moss-covered graveyard an even creepier look. Lucky for me, it took a lot to scare me.

I was surrounded by gravestones of many sorts. Old and new. Stone and marble, crosses, angels and even a dove. Turning around, i got a proper look at the tombstone i had landed next to. Engraved deeply, was the name Kendra Dumbledore. Poor woman, husband sent to jail for unfair justice and left to look after two teenagers and a disabled daughter. Underneath Kendra was her daughter's name, `Ariana Dumbledore. A girl that was lost because of some jealous muggles.

I stood again and started the walk to the gates, sometimes stopping to look at graves of people I'd read about. Abbot, bones and even a descended of Gryffindor. At one i stopped, i kneeled in respect and swept away most of the moss of the stone. Ignatius potter, the creator of the invisibility cloak, or the receiver from death.

"Thank you." i whispered, but for what i wasn't sure. Standing again, i went through the kissing gates.

The town was alive with people, children laughing and parents getting ready for Halloween. Even the dingy pub was decorated. I looked around and almost missed the potter's house; it was visible and just seemed to blend into the others.

The curtains were open and i could make out the form of James and lily laughing, not knowing that their deaths were just about to come.

I felt tears come to my eyes as i realised that this time, there was nothing i could do. If i let them live i wouldn't know anything, i would be clueless and unable to stop Tom. If i let them die, i would be able to stop harry from going to the dursleys and Sirius from prison.

I opened my bag and looked inside, there were a couple of bundles of money, muggle and not. I grabbed a bundle and took out a hundred dollars and started to make my way to the pub, i still had a couple of hours before I was needed.

Inside the pub was noisy, people were singing haunting songs and others were yelling to each other across the room. Darting through the sea of bodies, i got to the counter.

"One coke please and some chips." I ordered, the bartender, a young man about 19, gave me a funny look but complied. Taking my food and drink, i sat at the booth closest to the back and away from all the people. I opened my bag and took out the first book once again. Well, i still ha about two hours left, so i better start reading.

Two Hours later

I looked up to the clock for the thousandth time and sat up straight, it was now 10:30. I had a bit more than half an hour till voldy was on the scene. Bagging my book, I ran outside and stopped. It was freezing, and especially freezing for me for i was wearing some summer bajama pants and a black shirt.

The streets were full of children and their parents, laughing and running to and fro houses. I couldn't help but smile at their innocence. I looked at my watch, 10:48. The potter's were still in the lounge room, James was making smoke burst from his wand to entertain harry. He will be here soon. I bowed my head.

A quiet pop was the only indication of voldemort arrival. I kept my head down and the tears started to cover my eyes.

"Nice costume mister." the little boy asked, then his running feet.

I heard the gate swing open and the whispered spell. The tears started to spill. I looked up.

"Lilly, take harry and run." Running feet on the stairs and a green light.

"Goodbye, James. Loving father and great auror."

The bang as the door was blasted open and another green light.

"Goodbye, Lilly. Loving mother and friend."

And, finally, the last green light. This one for poor harry. Than, a bang as the house burst apart at the nursury.

Debris was everywhere, cutting my feet as i ran towards the screaming child. The door was still open from Tom's entrance, I started for the stairs but stopped at the sight of james body, he seemed like he was only sleeping. The stairs were covered in chunks of wood. I ran up and felt my bare feet started to bleed from cut's. I finally reached harry's room and stopped.

The wall was litualy gone and i could see lilly's body on the floor, bleeding from newly aquired cut's. The cot was, surprisingly, untouched. Infront of it was the black cloak that had hid tom's body from floor, now nothing but ashes.

Harry was lying in his cot, crying and clutching to his forhead. I leaned over and gently picked him up, Not easy as i looked 11, his screams died to whimpers has i rocked him to sleep, whispering words of comfort and love.

As i rocked, i heard the roar of a motorbike, than a pained cry of 'james'. Screams of lilly and harry followed as he started to run upstairs.

He ran into the destroyed room and pointed his wand at me. (I'm not gonna describe him, just imagen the people of the movie)

"Give me my godson." He demanded in a tear and anger filled voice. I walked towards him and gently handed harry to him, gently prissing his grip from my shirt and backed away with my arms in the air, showing my clean wrists. Siruis held to harry like a lifeline and lowered his wand, finally seeing my current state and labelling me as non-dangerous.

"Who are you?" he asked his voice stronger." What happened here?"

I looked down and tried to gather my thoughts, it isn't easy to see a grown man cry.

"My names not important, all you should know is that your godson needs you." I looked up with teary eyes "Don't go looking for revenge, that will only lead to more pain and suffering for you and harry." I helped up a hand as Sirius started to speak.

"Please listen and trust me." With that I walked out of the remains of the nursery, walked past the body of James and out the door. I walked out the gate and past hagrid as he ran towards the door of the remains, not noticing me.

On the curb I held out my right arm and stuck out my thumb. As I stepped onto the Night bus I looked back. Sirius was walking out of the ruined house with harry in his arms, hagrid behind him empty handed. I smiled and sat on one of the beds and held on. Everything was going to be Okay.

And off I was.

...

That you for reading and sorry it took a long time, with the holidays and all. OK Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I'm going to make it so the year there is 1997, so Harry was born in 1996 kk. Sorry. Also, my knowledge of crystals and their powers are limited so I'm just making this up sorry. If anyone can tell me the real meanings of amethyst and jade, please message me.**

**Last Time: **"Please listen and trust me." With that I walked out of the remains of the nursery, walked past the body of James and out the door. I walked out the gate and past hagrid as he ran towards the door of the remains, not noticing me. On the curb I held out my right arm and stuck out my thumb. As I stepped onto the Night bus I looked back. Sirius was walking out of the ruined house with harry in his arms, hagrid behind him empty handed. I smiled and sat on one of the beds and held on. Everything was going to be Okay.

And off I was.

The bus stopped suddenly and i was, once again, thrown into the glass. As i unstuck myself, i didn't miss Stan roll of his eyes. Glaring, i handed him the fair, 2 gallons, and stomped onto the street of the leaky cauldron.

The street was empty of people and their comforting warmth, so i hurried inside. The door creaked as it opened a warning for tom of new customers. The pub was near empty except for a few stragglers and drunks. Tom, the bartender, looked at me with weary eyes and, not seeing a threat, went back to cleaning some mugs. The news of Voldemort death not yet known.

Looking around, i spotted the rest room and started towards it. Wounding through the tables, chairs and drunken men. Inside i locked the door and gently put down my bag. Looking in the mirror, i tried to think of what a good disguise would be. It had to be one i liked, for i had a feeling i would be in it for a long time.

Finally i got to work, metamorphing wasn't that hard actually, and all I had to do was concentrate on what I wanted to change and poof. After about 5 minutes and 2 failed attempts, i was done and looking good. Well, as good as an eleven year old can look.

I had pale skin and long, straight, purple streaked black hair. My eyes were bright green with gold and silver flecks in it. My body was that of a runner and fighter, built for speed. I took of my shirt and tried to cover the phoenix, all i got from my efforts was a burning sensation. I scowled.

"Seems I'm stuck with you." I muttered, and i swear it winked at me. I pulled my top back on and picked up my bag. The pub was notably emptier than before; Tom was still cleaning the mugs. Walking up to him, he seemed to tense.

"Hi, are there any rooms available?" I asked politely, trying not to roll my eyes. I got why tom would be afraid, but what would he have to fear from a child. Apparently, a lot.

"Room 13 is open, not many want a room with an unlucky number." He answered wearily. Tom put down his glass and fished out the key's from under the counter. With thanks i went to the room. The room was only on the second floor and looked like the room harry had...will have...would've have in his third year.

I placed the bag on the bedside table and fell onto the bed. The blankets were scratchy but were better than nothing. Lying under the covers, i wasn't surprised that my mind was wide awake. Insomnia's a bitch. Finally, I fell asleep after one last look at the clock, 1:47.

...

Screaming, fire everywhere, pain. Mel on the floor, blood everywhere. I sat up and looked around, scared, then fell back on the bed. Just a dream. I looked at the clock on the wall, 9:00 O'clock. Groaning, I stretched, lifting my bum in the air and stretching my arms out till they cracked. Dad always told me i looked like a cat. I flung the covers of me and stepped onto the cold floor.

Something else hit the floor with a soft bump. Spinning around, i spotted a change of clothes lying innocently at the foot of the bed. Picking them up, a note fell out.

_Thought you might need these. _Growling playfully, I walked to the shower. The water was boiling hot, just how i liked it. The water ran down my back and out the drain, washing away all my left over stress from the nightmare. Just standing there, i felt at peace. It was with a sad sigh that i turned off the water and got changed into the jeans and black tee with the words "Call me, my numbers 666" I couldn't help but crack a smile.

Grabbing my bag, i locked the door and walked down the stairs. The pub was full of partiers, their relief was clearly visible. I couldn't blame them, they were finally free from the horror that was voldemort, and if i had anything to say, for good.

Bracing myself, i pushed through the wall of bodies. People's yells of excitement surrounding me. Finally, i collapsed against the brick wall, all alone in the courtyard. Looking at the brick wall, i tried to remember the combination to open. 3 across, 2 down, or was it 3 down.

Luckily, the brick wall opened and a crowd of people swarmed into the small courtyard. As the bricks started to close, i darted through and just made it. Dusting myself off, i looked around.

The alley full of celebrations, children were running around laughing. Adults were talking and laughing, at random times, shooting sparks into the air. Shops were decorated and giving out free things. Owls and hawks flew above us, dropping letters and parcels onto the owners. All in all, it was a magnificent sight.

Finally, i stopped staring and started wounding around celebrates. I found what i was looking for. Ollivanders wand shop wasn't decorated and didn't have the air of relief and happiness around.

The bell rang as i opened the door, and froze. The air was buzzing with magic, old and new, powerful and weak. The hair on my neck stood on end and i swear my Goosebumps had Goosebumps. The door, annoyed at being held open for so long, suddenly slammed shut, banging me on the shoulder as it did so.

"Hey." I yelled and turned to glare at the smug looking door. How does a door look smug?

"I'll appreciate it if you didn't set my door on fire." A voice full of wisdom and age said.

Jumping, i turned and looked at Ollivander, smiling embarrassing. He was wearing a coat and pants the looked like it was popular in the 1400, his white, white hair was frizzy, most likely the after effect of working with pure magic for so long. It was Ollivanders eye's that made me want to hide under a rock, they were grey and full of wisdom and pain, the type of eyes that have held love and lost it. That had survived the hardest of wars and gathered knowledge that most would never know. The eyes of magic.

"You're a bit 'young' to be getting a wand?" He asked, but the glint in his eyes told me he knew what, and who i was. Not allowing myself to be intimidated, i met his gaze with determination and slight humour.

"I would like to buy a wand please, without the ministries trace on it." Laughter and curiosity showed on the old man's face.

"Curious, not many know that they only need ask to have the trace removed... Very well, wand arm please." I let out my breath i was holding and thanked merlin i hadn't said the wrong thing, and held up my right arm.

The tape started to take measurements as the strange man looked through the shelfs for wands. "Ah, holly and dragon heartstrings." As soon as i touched the wand, the table blew up. "No, definitely not," I stifled a giggle. "Let's see, elm and unicorn hair." This time, red goo shot out of the wand, covering Ollivander in it. "Strange, never had that before." Wand after wand, disaster after disaster. Soon, Ollivander was not only covered in red goo, but also had rainbow hair, blue polka dotted skin and an elephant trunk. I, on the other hand, was now sporting Dumbo sized ears, scaled arms and was wearing striped clown trouser.

The shop, had taken the worst of the damage. The shelf was knocked down and wands were everywhere. Random spots of neon colour were splatted all over the walls. Sparks were frizzing around the room and a giant turtle was eating the cases of wands. At this point, i was on the floor laughing so hard i could barely hold the wands. Ollivander was laughing and jumping around like a school girl, raving on and on about how such a delight this hunt was. His trunk squirting out water when it saw fit.

The door opened, and women about 20 walked in and froze at the sight of the room. A few minutes of silence.  
"I'll come back later." She whispered, and ran. We burst out laughing and continued the search for the wands. Suddenly, Ollivander stopped... And bashed his old head into the wall.

"I know what to do." He shouted out in excitement. I lifted myself off the floor, wands rolled everywhere. "I don't know why i didn't think of it before, but it hasn't been done in over 400 years." He continued his rambling and started towards a door hat had seemingly just appeared. I followed.

"Oh." Ollivander suddenly shouted and turned around, wand in his hand. With a wave of his wand, everything was back to normal.

As i made sure my body was absolutely normal, he started back through the door. "Hey, wait." I yelled as i noticed him gone. Through the door, was stairs leading downwards into blackness, basement?

"Well don't stand there; you want your wand don't you?" Yelled the, supposedly, frail man. I ran down the stairs, nearly falling twice. Finally, i reached the end and found myself in a surprisingly well lit room. Straight away, smells assaulted my nose; i couldn't recognise any of them. Eyes watering, i looked around. The room was quite large, but with tables, benches and boxers everywhere, there was little room to move.

Ollivander was standing in the corner, grabbing things out of draws and searching through boxes. He started placing random stuff onto the counter next to him, muttering under his breath. I stood next to him and looked into the containers on the bench. There were liquids and things that looked like scales, unicorn hair and phoenix feathers. Gems of all different shapes, colours and sizes. I shivered, the feeling of absolute power that i had all but forgotten returned ten-fold.

Finally, Ollivander put a box of wood onto the table and backed away. He looked at me with a serious face; his eye's showing curiosity and hope?

"I want you to close your eyes and let your magic out, pick up anything that seems to pull you towards it." He ordered. I closed my eyes and felt for the comforting ball of flame that was my magic. I let it out, like you would a bird from a cage.

I reached out my arm and straight away felt a pull on my magic. I picked up all the things that felt like mine, i could finally fell no more and reigned in my magic. The first thing i saw was Ollivanders pale as death face, his eye's showed shock, awe and...Fear.

I put my items down and looked at them. There was a blue and green scale, a long string of black hair. A jar with gold, sparkly dust. Three little vials of liquid, one silver, one see-through and the last one red. An amethyst and jade. And, of course, a light brown piece of wood.

Ollivander broke out of his musings and looked down at my selection with a frown on his face.

"Mermaid scale, infinity with water and strength. Banshee hair, resurrection. Changed Veela blood, infinity with creatures and transfiguration. Pixie dust, infinity with air and potions. Basilisk venom, Dark arts. Phoenix blood, legimacy and occlumacy, infinity with fire, light magic. Amethyst, purity and seer. Jade, infinity with earth. And apple wood, healing. A wand that can use all four elements, a wand that is powerful in both light and dark magic." Ollivander looked up, this time the fear and awe was definitely there.

He stood straight, the picture of wisdom and strength. "You, my dear, are the most powerful person in the magical world. Even more powerful than the dark lord. You also have a quest in front of you. From now on, the choice you choose will determine the fate of the entire world." I looked down; I knew i was granted a large amount of power, but this much. I was shocked. I looked back up as he started to speak again.

"Gather your magic once again and place your hands over the items you have chosen. Imagine the coming together peacefully and the apple wood surrounding it, turning it into a wand." So, closing my eyes placed my arms over the items and imagined like he said. If i had had my eyes open, i would have seen a bright light and a powerful wind come from my hands.

I squinted my eyes in effort and one last wave of magic tore through me. I opened my eyes, lifted my hands and gasped at the beautiful that was my wand. The wood had turned black with silver swirls through it, most likely the vela blood. The amethyst and jade had broken into smaller pieces and had engraved themselves throughout the wand. The handle was smooth and shaped my hand perfectly. All in All, it was beautiful.

"Well, remind me never to do that again." Came Ollivanders voice, I tore my eyes from my wand and looked around. Like how upstairs was, the room was a mess. Tables were upside down; boxes were broken and there stuff rolling around. Luckily, all the breakables seemed to have some kind of charms on them to keep them from actually breaking.

I looked at Ollivander and was glad to see him unharmed. I smiled, embarrassed.

"Sorry." I laughed nervously. He shook his head and looked at me with an awed gaze.

"It's alright my dear. I should have guessed this would have happened." I looked at him in shock, I had just nearly destroyed his workshop, not to mention destroying the room upstairs, and he just waved it off. What a queer fellow.

"Know, about the prise," Ollivander started, I could handle any price, and this wand was magnificent. "It's free." Except for that.

"Um, sir. This wand used up a lot of your ingredient's; I have to pay you for it." I augured. He looked at me with respect and humour.

"You never get many like you, my dear. Not in power, but in honesty and virtues. All right than, 10 galleons." I handed him the money, plus 5 extra.

"Thank you Ollivander." I said, and started back up the stairs. I walked outside and saw that it was getting late, how time flies. I had my wand. So, next stop, Gringotts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! But...If you give me more I'll make these chapters longer and faster. If i could reach 20, even 15, i could die happy, lol. The violence and all that isn't till later chapters and romance not till MUCH later on...I think. Lol**

**Last time:** "You never get many like you, my dear. Not in power, but in honesty and virtues. All right than, 10 galleons." I handed him the money, plus 5 extra. "Thank you Ollivander." I said, and started back up the stairs. I walked outside and saw that it was getting late, how time flies. I had my wand. So, next stop, Gringotts.

...

So, I've got my wand, a gorgeous one at that. I had all the money i needed for quite a while, but that doesn't mean i shouldn't go and check out my vault.

Once again, i surfed through the bodies of celebrates. Luckily, there wasn't as many as before, but plenty of people still remained...and this time drunk. I didn't bother holding in my giggles as a wizard fell over his own foot, clutching a bottle that looked suspiciously like muggle beer.

Looking around, i spotted an empty bench, people to excite to sit still. Walking over, i swung my bag onto the seat carefully and opened it. I reached in and grabbed The Book, stopping for a moment as the magic searched through me, and settled into a loving embrace. Cradling the precious book, i took a moment to fully appreciate its beauty. Like how the emeralds sparked in the light, how it seemed to whisper powerful magic, not dark nor light, but pure magic.

People buzzed around me, paying no attention to a young girl reading. Sitting down, i opened the book and was met with empty pages. Like it had read my thoughts, words started to appear.

"Alanis, be careful with this book. We trust you to appreciate others privacy and to us it wisely. Also, using this book to quickly research goblins manners is a brilliant idea. When you do get to Gringotts, ask to speak to the leader of the bank Teneye's (here i couldn't help but laugh) and tell him you are a warrior of magic. Good luck, Drake and Luan."

I just stared at it with a gob smacked look on my face, than shook my head. Of cause they knew what i was going to do. I had a sneaky suspicion that they knew what was going to happen. Looking at the know blank pages, i whispered-

"Goblins manners."

The pages seemed to come alive with writing, flipping quickly threw The Book; i found nearly all the pages were filled. And that was a lot as this book was probly around a thousand pages long. Funny. I snorted and whispered-

"Quick review on goblin manners." Okey dokey, that brought the pages down from 900 to about 500. I sighed in frustration and slammed my head down on the book, muttering ow as i did so. Note to self, don't slam head into really hard, hard cover book.

"Goblin manners i will need to use for a quick exchange." I yelled at the offending book (There it is! The book is smirking at me too!), getting some parties to look at me funny, i just smiled and waved. Surprisingly, the pages stopped to on 1 and a half pages. I smiled again and started to read.

Carefully closing the book, i kissed its cover and placed it into the bag. Swinging i over my shoulder, i started once again towards the pearly-white building. Goblins stood either side of the magnificently engraved door. I nodded towards them, my eyes lowered to the ground. A show of respect, not too much, not to less.

Inside Gringotts was buzzing with noise, witches and wizards stood in lines. Many rushing to and fro doors along the walls. The cashier goblins looked grumpier than usual, if the glares they were shooting at the humans were anything to go by.

Walking up to the longest line, i stood patiently. Within five minutes i was up to counter. I smirked at the people in shorter lines who hadn't moved. Truth, Appu from the Simpsons was right; the longest lines are often the quickest.

I looked at the goblin that was looking down as if i was scum on their shoes. I took a second to glance at the goblins name tag and smiled without showing my teeth, as that could be taken as a threat, i bowed low and said-

"Good evening Goldtooth, May you blood run free and you're gold multiply. May I, Alanis Louise, speak to your head of bank?" I asked as i stood straight, my arms straight by my side.

Surprise flickered across Goldtooth face, before becoming emotionless. He motioned for one of the free goblins to come over and spoke to him in gobble hook. Once the goblin rushed away, he turned to me and motioned this time for me to follow. Placing a sign on the counter saying 'Closed' he dropped out of sight then reappeared next to me.

I heard the people behind me groan and i turned and poked my tongue out at them, hey i was allowed to act immature thank you very much. Following the goblin through a marble door, I wondered about what Drake and Luan had written. What was a warrior of magic?

Goldtooth led me down a hall with hundreds of door leading off and the occasional hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door engraved with gold, elaborate drawings covered it. Half of the door was covered with a strange language that i couldn't read, golbblehook?

Goldtooth knocked a rhythm on the door, 2 long 3 short 1 long, and opened it. Inside, the room was about half the size of a football field and created totally out of marble and polished wood. Sitting at an elaborate desk was who i assumed to be Teneye's. He was dressed in a gold uniform and wore 3 golden necklaces.

Teneye's watched as we walked in, his black eyes showing his disinterest... (He only has two eyes, hm, he should be Twoeyes than)

Goldtooth bowed with his right arm over his chest, "This young girl wants to speak to you, my lord." He said, making me think of voldemort. Teneye's waved a ringed hand at the lesser goblin, making him stand and leave.

The door shut softy with a click. Teneye's turned to look at me with boredom written all over his face. I folded my left arm over my chest and bowed, my eyes lowered in submission. "May blood flow and gold be found." Teneye's grunted in approval, i hope.

"Rise." He ordered, and pointed to the chair in front of me, "Sit." I did. He lent forwards with his hands clasped together, looking a little interested in the girl who knew their customs. I stood straight, showing no fear. "And what does a child want with the goblins, especially with the head of Gringotts, hmm?"

"I'm a warrior of magic." I stated, not letting my confusion show. At once his demeanor changed. Teneye looked at me with curiosity, fear and respect (Why does everyone do that?) "And, what does a great warrior of magic want with the goblins?" He asked. I inwardly laughed.

"Only peace and knowledge." He laughed, a deep throaty laugh that made shivers run up and down my spine. He looked sharply at me.

"You do not know what a warrior of magic is doesn't you." It wasn't a question. I looked down and he laughed again.

Teneye's laughed again. "I like you kid." He said. He stepped of the chair and disappeared behind the desk, than reappeared. I realized just how small the goblins actually were, only up to my stomach, and I'm short! He started towards a door to his right and i followed.

Through the door was another hallway shorter than the other, only this hallway had no doors and was adorned with long and beautifully woven of tapestries. Teneye's stopped and I turned to look at the first one.

At the top was a young boy who looked frightened and unsure, standing in front of a goblin that i assumed was the head of bank, for he was wearing the same gold uniform and necklaces. Underneath was the same boy standing in front of a goblin dressed more elaborately than the first with a crown on his head. More pictures seemed to show the boy training with the goblins, and while others grew around him, he stayed the same. The last picture on this tapestry was of the boy waving to the goblins and two figure barely visible behind him with wings. With a start, i realized they were Luan and Drake. The tapestries were done in such detail that it could be passed as a photograph.

"Warriors of magic are young children who are chosen by magic herself to complete tasks. Only the young are chosen because adult's souls are too sheltered to accept the magic. Warriors are chosen by three things, their mental strength, their ability love and the impact their past life's had. Whether good or bad."

I looked at the first tapestry, Teneye's next to me with his hands behind his back. "This was the first Warrior. His job was to teach us how to harness and use our magic and build our armor. He constructed Gringotts and its many traps." I realized that the it was actually the boy teaching the goblins. "He never aged, mentally yes, but physical no. He gained many friends...And many foes. He left after thirty years." Continued Teneye's.

The next tapestry was a beautiful, young girl, standing at the entrance of Gringotts, Soaking wet. "Her job was to teach the veela's how to use and control their powers. She created the veela community, a place where young veela was taught and found their mates. She left after forty-two years." Tapestry after tapestry, story after story. All to do with helping build communities and control powers. All young children who never aged and possessed great power. All done well.

Till we got to the last one. On this first picture was a boy about twelve, looking sure of him and unafraid. The next picture was the boy talking to a man and a woman with wings and horns on their head, their skin was scaled and seemed to shin even in the tapestry. They looked beautiful. The next was the boy in a village full of these beings and was talking to a male that i guessed was the leader.

Everything seemed to be going good, till two pictures later. The boy was talking to the chief and looking angry, a young girl with wings of gold and eyes of green, was standing behind him, looking the picture of beauty (the chiefs daughter?), while the chief looked...scared? The next was made tears come to my eyes and made me wish they weren't so detailed. There was fire everywhere, creature against fellow creature. Dead lay on the ground, children and their mothers running trying to fly away. Death and misery were everywhere, and in the middle were the young boy, striking the final blow to the chief, his eye's red with bloodlust and pain. In front of him, was the beautiful I looked away.

"The entire race of 'Dragoniers' was wiped out in a war that lasted three years. That was the last Warrior magic has sent us, leaving us defenseless for the last two hundred years. You must be strong and trustworthy to be chosen." He turned to me with a stern gaze. "If you plan to betray any of us, you better leave. For all magical creatures will declare war on any traitor, even if that traitor is sent by magic herself."

I looked down at my feet, than back at Teneye's. I let all doubt fall from my face and looked him in his black, bottomless eyes with conviction.

"I, Alanis Jane Louise, swear on my magic and life, never to knowingly betray the entire magical creature population without good reason and good intentions." I swear and golden magic swirled form me and formed into roses, than faded away.

Teneye's looked at me with wide eyes and turned back to the door we had come from.

"Follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

**I've changed my name from Aluna-san to One Eyed Raven sorry. Just to let you know i have put up a one-shot called 'Don't Touch Me' if you're interested thanks, it's an alternate ending to the cannon****.**

**Last Time:** I swear and golden magic swirled form me and formed into roses, than faded away.

Teneye's looked at me with wide eyes and turned back to the door we had come from.

"Follow me."

...

Teneye's lead me back to his office and out the door I had entered, through another grand doorway and down another long hallway, past six more doors and down four flights of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a door that led outside. It took me moment to realise 'outside' was actually an underground cave that stretched as far as the eye could see.

I stopped walking and looked at the grass and beautiful plants that thrived in this peculiar environment. Roses of every colour shone with dew and waved in the slight breeze that shouldn't be here. Well, here shouldn't be here.

Teneye continued down the cobblestone path towards what looked like a village with wooden houses the size of my...old lounge room. Young goblins were playing games while older goblins were either talking to each other, cleaning or nursing their babies. From what i could see, there were no men there, only young boys playing with fake swords. I couldn't help but think that this looked remarkably like what a medieval village would look like.

As i followed Teneye's down the path through the middle of the village, many goblins turned to look at me. Children stopped playing to look at me, some in fear, and some in wonder. The female adults took one look at me and started whispering to each other in gobblehook. Even tho i couldn't understand them, the meaning was clear. Who is she…Is she dangerous…Is she a Warrior of Magic...And who is this one going to wipe out? I lowered my head and followed Teneye's.

I looked up after we had left the village and stopped in amazement. There in front of me was a castle made of metal. The light gleamed off of it, making it look alive. The cobblestone path led right to its gate that led to a drawbridge. OK, its official, I've gone back in time!

"Shit." I said out loud. Teneye's grunted in amusement.

Teneye turned to the guard, a male goblin in armour, and started to talk rapidly in gobblehook. The guard, looking angry, turned and said something into a hole in the wall. A speaker? The bridge started to lower and I fought the urge to run up it while it was still

going down.

Across the bridge I could see a metal archway with a door in the middle and two more guards at each side armed with swords in holsters. I looked over the bridge as we walked past and saw lines upon lines of metal spikes. I shivered as I past a circle of them that dried blood on the dirt around them. Teneye and I nodded politely to the guards and waited for the doors to open.

Inside the door was a room twice the size of my house with black marble walls and white marble floors. Exotic rugs decorated the floor and suits of goblin sized armours lined the walls. As we walked past, I swear they turned and looked at me. It would be funny if one tripped over, lol (=.

A goblin in messenger clothes (I wonder what year it is?) walked up and said in English. "The king will be with you in a moment. Mister Teneye's, May you follow Longarm (I started to giggle but quickly stopped myself. Who names these people…Goblins…) to the library. Librarian Vencon wants to see you."

"Wait here Alanis." Teneye's followed Longarm.

There was silence for a moment, than I walked up to one of the suits of armour and knocked on the head…It than fell off. I started to giggle. The body of the armour fell to the ground and started to search for its lost head, I started to laugh. The armour found its head and placed it on its shoulders, it gave what could be considered a huff without air than turned and walked two meters away. I couldn't help it; I fell to the ground laughing my head off.

After a couple of minutes I got my giggle under control and stood. Know, I got bored REAL easy, so mix this with my natural curiosity and you get me walking up one of the stairs and going through the door opposite the door Teneye took.

The door opened to a couple of hallways and I followed one down. I opened a door and found another group of stairs cases. I went up four stairs and came to another hallway. This one was brighter. For some reason or other, I never saw another goblin.

The windows led to a courtyard I assumed to be in the middle of the castle; there was a large fountain in the middle with a statue of a boy and a goblin at its centre.

I just started walking back the way I came; don't want to get in trouble, when I heard glass breaking. I paused, glass breaking never was a good sign, I've known that for a long time now.

The noise had come from the opposite direction I was going, but who cares. I turned and quietly tiptoed to the end of the hallway to the last door. Placing, my head against the wood, I could faintly make out a dull thud as something it the floor.

I leant backwards and considered calling out for guards but quickly dissed that motion, that would alert whoever was in there and they would escape. I knew something bad was going on, I could feel it in my gut. My gut had NEVER been wrong, and combined with my new powers, I wasn't going to leave.

I looked out the window and saw a matching window three metres across, right where the room was. I looked down, I was only four flights up, and so if I fall I will only die. I grinned at my weird humour and climbed out on the ledge. My legs trembled like jelly but I couldn't lock them together or I wouldn't be able to move.

I breathed in and out, trying to get myself calm. I slid across an inch and silently cursed myself, I would never get there at this pace. So I looked across and ran! I slipped just as I got to the window and started to fall. I grabbed the ledge and jerked to a halt. I gave myself a mental applause, because even tho I was hanging but my fingertips over a four-story fall, I did all this without a single noise.

I started to pull myself up and looked into the window and froze in horror. Through the curtains was a baby's room, lying dead was a female goblin I assumed to be the nurse. That wasn't what horrified me, it was the fact that standing above the baby's Crip was a man, an actual HUMAN man, holding a knife above the slumbering babe.

I jumped through the window silently and walked up behind him. I spared a thought for the fact that I must be using magic for I wasn't making a single noise. I reached over and grabbed a candle stick and tapped on is shoulder. A hard thing to do considering he was at least a metre taller than me, I'm tinny! Surprised, the man turned and I quickly stabbed the man in the eye. He screamed in pain and tried to swipe at me, I ducked under the blade and grabbed his wrist as soon as I saw an opening. I spun with his wrist in my grasp and heard with satisfaction a loud snap as his wrist broke.

I ripped up the knife of the floor and turned and stabbed him in the gut. He grunted, fell to the ground and didn't move. I kicked him to make sure he was dead and looked for any more intruders. The coast was clear, but circling me was a golden shield, I suppose this was a silencing shield. You know, I'm beginning to think my magical colour is gold, hmmm. I laughed at this but was quickly sane again when a tiny cry went out. I let the shield down with ease and walked up to the Crip.

Looking up at me was a tiny baby goblin, he looked like a midget human bay with light brown wrinkly skin, but he was so ugly it was cute. He looked up at me with the type of blind trust only a baby can give. I dropped the knife and picked him up as he cried out again. I cuddled up to me and looked up with big pleading brown eyes. I looked around for a bottle and found one on the table next to the door. I gave him the bottle and placed him in the Crip again.

The nurse had a puddle of blood around her. They were wrong in the movies, fresh blood wasn't crimson it was bright red. I bent down and turned her around, the stab wound was at the top of her cranium (yay I know big words) and pleading fast. I checked her throat for a pulse and found none. I lowered her down gently and whispered "The gold has run out here, go seek your fortune elsewhere beloved friend."

I stood and bowed with my hand to my eyes. The baby cried again so I picked him up and opened the door.

"There she is! With the prince!" A guard cried out. Running feet was heard and more guards followed.

**HOOO, what going to happen? Well I'm the writer and I know and you don't, hah! Sorry about the long wait and sorry that I won't be able to write during the holidays. Hah give me a break I'm only 13 lol. Ok bye, did you notice that Ok is a sidewards person lol. **


End file.
